Greg and Sara
by BrandiAlyssa
Summary: Third in my Songfic set though it comes before See Me Through. Based off of Beauty and the Beast from the same movie. Greg takes Sara out and is nervous the whole way through. He makes a mistake along the way, or does he? Sandle, of course.


**AN:** This takes place before _See Me Though_. The song is _Beauty and the Beast,_ I hope you all know where that's from, but if you have been deprived (like my science teacher) it's from Walt Disney's _Beauty and the Beast._ The Sara, Greg, and Catherine don't belong to me either; they belong to CBS and the creators of _CSI_, not me.

This is in Greg's point of view, then Sara's. The views are separated by lines from one another.

* * *

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

It was the typical story: boy loves girl, girl loves other guy. At least that's how it seemed to Greg. But when he asked _her_ again this week, she said yes. They were barely even friends, only coworkers on friendly terms. But _she_ had bent unexpectedly, a small change, yes, but a change nevertheless. Greg was scared that he might mess up his chance to prove himself, and lose _her_ forever.

* * *

Sara couldn't believe she had said yes to _him._ They weren't even friends, not really anyway. She always saw _him_ at work, yes, but that didn't mean she knew anything about the guy. _He_ listened to music when he was processing evidence, he danced while supposed to be processing evidence, but _he_ made her laugh; never out loud, but his antics lightened her day and helped her go along. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing she had said yes, except Sara was scared; scared for her own behavior and _his_.

* * *

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

Greg took her to a small club. It was kind of relaxed but played all kinds of music. He didn't know what _she_ listened to, so he was taking a chance. His future with _her_ might depend on this one night, the moment they walked in. He walked her in and sat down, edgy to say the least. She_ feels the same_, Greg thought, _like she doesn't notice my nervousness._ Then she looked at him and he knew different.

"You don't have to be nervous, Greg, it's just drinks and dancing between friends."

"Yeah, right." Greg eyed the floor then turned. "Would you like to—like to dance?" _She_ nodded and let him lead her to the floor. A few songs played before a slow one came on. He looked at _her_ and extended his hand in invitation. She took it and moved close. They both danced rather stiffly, space separating them. They felt the same, yet different.

* * *

Sara could feel him shifting as they danced. _He_ was as nervous as she was; it relieved her a little, but only a little. He was acting like he did in the lab, only more refined, more _mature_. She was delighted in this new side, happy to see a new version of the residential lab rat.

* * *

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

Another slow song played and the space between them faltered. Something inside stirred and he moved closer to her. He could see her eyes clearly now, hope resting in his. She suddenly moved even closer and leaned her cheek on his shoulder. Greg rested his cheek against her hair and inhaled her scent. He couldn't quite name what it was, but everything about it was _her._

Greg thought about the woman in his arms and realized she just might have feelings for him, that he might be wrong for once. One thing was certain, they were together now, and that was all that mattered. If the story continued on as it had, he wouldn't care; Greg had her now and wasn't about to let go. He felt _her_ release a breath and realized he had been holding one too. His heart beat fast under her ear then slowed to a more relaxed rate. Again something stirred, and he was afraid to name it.

He looked down at her as she looked up, something moving between them. He leaned down, hesitating a moment before kissing _her_. Her eyes went wide with shock before they closed in pleasure. Greg pulled away after a minute, love and kindness written in his eyes. _She_ touched her lips with trembling fingers and his eyes went wide with shock. He released her suddenly, backed away, and fled the floor.

* * *

Sara watched him go, staring after him for a minute. Her mind was torn; part of her wanted to go after him and part wanted to figure out what had just happened.

"Are you going to go after him or what?" a feminine voice asked. Sara turned and faced someone she least expected to see at the club.

"Catherine, I don't know what to do," she admitted.

"It easy enough, isn't it? He just opened his heart to you and it scared him to death." Sara stared at the woman. "Go after him or you may regret it."

Sara looked at the door. "Catherine, I—" Sara turned to find her coworker gone. She looked the way he had run, Catherine's words echoing in her head. _He just opened his heart to you and it scared him to death. Go after him or you may regret it._ Her heart made up her mind and ran after him.

* * *

(**AN:** Regular Point of View)

Outside a November wind whipped her hair around. He wasn't anywhere around the front. Sara ran to the car and didn't see him there either. The wind shifted and carried the sound of crying to her ears. She looked into the wind and saw nothing, but heard more sobs. Sara followed the sound until she saw a figure huddled against the wall of a building across the street. The wind changed directions again, but she didn't care.

"Greg? Is that you?" The figure lifted their head to reveal red eyes below messy blond hair. He let his head drop as soon as he saw her. She knelt beside him, one hand going to stroke his head. "Greg, look at me, please."

He raised his head but didn't look at her. "I'm sorry, Sara. I don't know what came over me. I can understand if you don't want to talk to me for a while." He let his head fall again.

"Greg, look at me." He didn't move. "I said look at me." He still didn't move. Sara gripped his head between her hands and made him look up. His eyes were red from crying and his cheeks stained from tears. "I don't care what came over you; as a matter of fact—" Sara released his head and kissed him gently, "I enjoyed it. I've never had someone be that kind to me before. Thank you."

"I love you, Sara."

Sara put her forehead against his. "I know Greg, and I love you. Now let's get out of here before we're found."

They stood and Greg kissed her once more before taking her hand and leading her back to the car. If anyone noticed anything at work the next night, they didn't say anything.

* * *

_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

Boy loves girl, girl loves boy. Boy gets girl—It's a tale as old as time.

* * *

**AN:** There! Done! Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
